


we lurk under the bed

by PandaHero



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>homura and sayaka don't really get along</p>
            </blockquote>





	we lurk under the bed

Sayaka didn’t like Homura. Not really. Most times she just wanted the girl to die or something.

That's what made times like this so satisfying.

She drives the heel of her boot into homura’s stomach, glaring down at her with wild eyes and a blank face.

“Try harder, miki.” Taunt, taunt, taunt. That's all she does.

There’s blood running down the side of her face, from some unseen cut on her head, and her left is closed due to a quickly forming bruise. She'll just heal it later.

She drops to her knees, straddling Akemi’s waist and lifting her by her shirt collar.

“You’re a fucking menace,” she seethes. She drops Homura and brings her fist down onto the raven-haired girl’s chest, over and over and-

“And you’re a disgrace,” Homura’s eyes gleam dangerously as she convulses, coughing violently but unable to move under Sayaka. She keeps her grin despite the blood dripping from her mouth.

“I’m still more human than you,” Sayaka grits her teeth, leaning down to murmur in Homura’s ear. “The hell are you anyways? I don’t know what your fascination with Madoka is, but I bet she wouldn’t love a monster like you.”

She expected the trashing, the scratching at her throat, she expected it. So she laughs when Homura makes a grab for her neck, and pins her arms down with enough force to make her cry out.

“No one’d fucking love you, I guess we’re similar in that regard huh?”

Sayaka lifts herself back up, grinning wildly, loosening her grip on the girl’s arms.

Homura’s sudden animosity is oddly entertaining for the the taller girl, even as her neck is being scratched and strangled and Homura yells at her. The raven-haired girl throws her head to side, moving hair out of her face.

She grimaces, as if baring fangs and lunges at sayaka, tackling her to the ground and raising a fist to strike her.

“I’m right don’t deny it.”

She is right, she’s right and homura knows it. she lowers her arm.

“We’re both monsters.”

 

 


End file.
